


Senki Zessho Symphogear IX: "The Conflicting Songs Off Our Tongues Burn Into The Future"

by Kiri_Chan_Dess



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Original Character(s), Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Chan_Dess/pseuds/Kiri_Chan_Dess
Summary: sorry I accidentally miss clicked and uploaded the first chapter! It will be updated asap in that case so please be patient. This is also quite different from my last version too so look forward to it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Her Elegance Is Most Radical At Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I accidentally miss clicked and uploaded the first chapter! It will be updated asap in that case so please be patient. This is also quite different from my last version too so look forward to it.

"It doesn't matter how much you try. Even if you beat me I'll simply just be reborn into my next vessel." A Rather Curvey woman stood on top of a pile of rubble looking down at a girl that of 18 Years. The girl was breathing heavily as she tried to stand up with her scepter. 

"Just... Because you can be reborn as many times as you need... Doesn't mean you can succeed at your stupid fantasy." The girl muttered. She had long blonde hair on one half of her head while the other half was a buzz cut, her eyes were hidden behind her broken visor but she looked at the woman looking down on her. 

"My my, you don't see the problem here do you? Humans won't be able to communicate properly ever again! I don't need a child to tell me otherwise!!!" 

"Your wrong! Listen to me Finé, just because you're going to destroy the moon doesn't mean humanity will never fixed... Sakurai-San told me that all you need to do is believe in songs... Songs is all we need to convey our feelings!!" Finé cocked her head to the side in amusement. Her yellow serpent like eyes gazed on the girl as she pulled her scepter from the gravel. 

"If I'm wrong... Prove to me then." She pulled out a midnight black scythe and pointed it at her. "Prove to me that a song is enough to- BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP." 

"BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP." 

"Kiri-Chan Wake up!!!" Shirabe hit her pillow on the sleeping Kirika's head to make her wake up. Kirika groaned and reached out to shut her alarm clock off as she stayed under the covers. 

"I don't wanna get out deeeeeaaaathhh..." 

"Your pouting is no use. Hurry up or you're breakfast will get cold." Shirabe grabbed the blanket Kirika was holding and threw it at the other end of the bed leaving the half naked Kirika in the cold. 

"DEATH!! That's mean Shirabeeee!" Kirika whined. Shirabe gave her a small smile and walked out of their bedroom. Kirika rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed, she sat for a bit and thought about her dream. 

'Why did Finé appear in my dreams? I killed her so long ago as well... It, it just has to be a silly dream after all death.' Kirika declared her conclusion in her head. She stood up and stretched out before going to change her clothes.

"Yeah, ......, mhmm,......, Oh she just woke up so we'll be there in at least 30 Minutes, see you then." Shirabe hung up her phone and set down Kirika's plate of breakfast down on the island of the kitchen. 

"Looks yummy death!" 

"Thanks, hurry and eat though. We have to meet Maria and the others so we can get to their concert on time, you don't want those VIP tickets to go to waste do you?"

"Absolutely not death!" Kirika determinely ate whatever was on her plate, even the vegetables which she often secretly put on Shirabe's plate, since they were sort of in a rush. 

Once the girls got dressed and finished eating they put on their shoes and set out to meet up with their friends just before the concert. The two peacefully treaded through the busy city of Modern Tokyo and admired the scenery of their home as they continued to hold hands. 

"Hmph, you'd think by 2046 they'd have teleportation down death." Kirika muttered under her breath. Shirabe giggled and nodded in agreement, although the technology they've seen when working at S.O.N.G was fairly impressive so they really couldn't complain. 

"Ah! Shirabe-Chan!! Kirika-Chan!! Over hereee!!" A brown hair girl called out to the duo up ahead. Hibiki and the others were all together waiting for their arrival. Kirika and Shirabe jogged up to meet up with everyone and started chatting among each other. 

You wouldn't have thought for a second these 7 girls have saved the world at least seven times, they all look like normal girls through the ages of 16-22. But they had to keep secrets from the world anyway, so not like it mattered what their histories were like at this point. 

"It's a nice feeling to know that there's nothing to worry about for this performance at last, maybe me and Tsubasa can finally get more than one song in." 

"We can't be so sure about that though." Tsubasa gritted. Everyone looked at her tense expression, it was understandable because of what happened many times before, "It's more comforting to know we have our Symphogear's, but it feels like something always happens at these concerts..." 

"It'll be okay Tsubasa-San!" Hibiki said grabbing her hand. She held it close to her heart and nodded. "This time we'll all be there," 

"That's why we got those VIP things in the first place! We can't be late anymore incase your little concert turns into another infamous one for the wrong reason." Chris added in her own style, but Tsubasa was able to get what she meant.

"That's right, we'll all be cheering for you, Tsubasa-San." Miku continued. Shirabe and Kirika nodded in agreement and smiled. 

Tsubasa smiled back to everyone and nodded, "My apologies, your all right. But to live-" 

"Means to be battle ready (death)" Everyone chorused in the same monotone voice. 

~•~

"Seriously? He made it alive!?"

"It's your fault for having such shitty aim! Now it'll be even harder to get our hands on." A group of girls were casually walking while two in the back were bickering with one another while 5 others tried to ignore them. A girl in the middle had a hat completely holding all her hair and a pair of sunglasses, she looked back at the two in interest and only snickered at the two. 

"It's a fucking game, you both need to chill out. Besides, don't say that around Fuyuna she's only 12." 

"You said "Fuck" You jerk." 

"Well I'm older than you, so deal with it" She snapped back. The 7 gear users looked at the walking group of the other 7 girls and listened intently, but we're interrupted by the chatter and rush of many people in the area crowding by the group while the girls around the one in the center held them all back. 

"What's going on over there? I can't see!" Hibiki complained running up, Kirika gained interest and followed along.

"Back off people! Kyoko needs to get to the stadium quickly, we can arrange a meeting and greet sometime in the future!" The tallest girl or woman boomed. The crowd began to grow more quiet but still persistent. 

"IT'S KYOKO!?!?" Shirabe yelled. Everyone looked at her in surprise, because this was very out of character for her. She noticed and regained her composer in a flush. 

"I see your familiar with her, Tsukuyomi?"

"Y-yeah... I like her music and acting..." Shirabe admitted in embarrassment. Everyone smiled quietly and giggled. 

"Heh, well if the pipsqueak got out of character because of her then she must be a big deal." Chris pondered. Everyone started chatting about the show tonight and Kirika and Shirabe both sat out on the side a little distracted by the supposed idols presence. 

"I didn't know you were a big fan of her death,"

"N-no! I mean, yeah I really love her music... And she's an amazing actor as well, and I-" 

"Awww, Shirabe your blushing death," Kirika giggled. Shirabe covered her face with her hands and sighed. 

"She... She IS pretty amazing, and she's right here in person as well..." 

"You want to meet her death? Your trusty Kirika will make it happen death!!" Kirika said with a determined face. She grabbed Shirabe by the hand and brought her into the crowd. "Death!! She's not there!!" Kirika said loudly. At that moment total chaos broke lose and everyone started losing their shit. 

"Kiri-Chan...." 

"We should scram death..." The two rushed out and walked back to their original group. 

"*sigh* Kirika you shouldn't say things like that so loudly..." 

"Ehe, Sorry death," 

"Haaa, I take it Shirabe didn't get to meet her?" 

"Tsukuyomi will probably get a good chance to get a chance tonight at least. We actually hired her to perform as an opener for the concert. It would have been nice to talk to her before tonight," Tsubasa nodded her head and trailed her eyes off to something shiny on the ground. At this point the crowd was near gone as the 6 girls holding everyone back had left to look for Kyoko most likely. 

Walking over she grabbed a hair clip in the shape of an X that had a base of gold and a few diamonds on the top. 'Looks like she dropped this,'

~•~

"That was amazing!" Hibiki beamed waving her light stick in the air. Kyoko had finished her performance, she fluffed the feather on her mask and waved to everyone in the crowd. Her black dress flowed around her ankles as she walked out, her long blonde hair in a ponytail trailed slightly on the ground behind her. 

"Ehhhh, why does she has that mask on all the time?" 

"It's part of her character!" Shirabe said informingly, "No one knows what she looks like under the mask, some say she might have two different eye colors some say she only has one. It's a mystery that some may never know!" 

"The girl is breaking her. And you only found out today?" Chris sighed. Kirika shrugged and grabbed Shirabe's hand to squeeze. 

"I think it's cute that Shirabe has a interest like this death. It adds to her pretty charm~" 

"Save it for when you get home...." Chris blushed. 

Over behind the stage Kyoko met up with the same girls she was with back earlier. 

"That was amazing Onee-Tan!!" The little girl, Fuyuna, hugged her. Kyoko smiled and oat her head. 

"We have our plans for tonight, Kyoko..." 

"I know, I know. I'll get changed and we can execute it as soon as possible-" Kyoko, looked over to hear faint voices from the hallway. "Crap! Go!! You guys need to hide!" Kyoko whisper shouted. 

"Ah, Kyoko. Just who we wanted to see." Tsubasa said turning the corner with Maria next to her. 

"Your quite the singer I have to say. You did much better than I did on. My third live performance." Maria added. 

"Thank you both so much for having me come!" Kyoko smiled with a bow, "I hope to perform for you both again if you ever need a opener." 

"I'll keep it in mind. Keep it up and you'll surely become one of the greatest." 

Kyoko nodded and turned around to walk away. 

"Wait a moment!" Maria called out. Kyoko tensed but turned around calmly. "A family member of mine is a big fan of yours, if it isn't too much to ask could you possibly stay to meet her?"

"I'm glad to hear that, but I really have something major to attend to after this." Kyoko said trying to hide her disappointment, she really didn't like to disappoint fans but sometimes work has to be more important. "I can sign an autograph though, it's the least I can do for a great fan." She pulled out a CD from behind her and pulled out a marker from her glove to sign it. Both Tsubasa and Maria watched her in amazement, she handed Maria the CD and put the marker back in her glove. "Thank you again for having me. Maybe I can meet this girl soon."

Kyoko walked away without another word. Tsubasa and Maria looked at one another in amazement and back at the girl walking away. 

Tsubasa remembered about the hair pendant and checked the purse she had to find it, but it wasn't there at all. " I thought I had it in here..." 

"Had what?"

"I'm pretty sure that hair clip I found earlier belongs to her, I was going to give it to her but I can't find it at all." Tsubasa furrowed her eyebrows digging deeper. 

"That's a shame, it was a really beautiful piece of jewelry-" Maria spoke up but was paused by a blackout of lights. She could hear the crowd outside panic a bit, but after a minute everything went silent. 

"Whaaa!? What's happening!?"

"Hibiki... Look around..." The five girls outside all looked around to see some sort of barrier separating them from the other people outside, but to them they all froze in place. Whoever else that was inside all panicked and tried to fight against the barrier to no avail and to turn to dust. 

"Asgard...?" 

"But Finé's dead, Asgard isn't capable of killing those on impact either. It's only defense..." 

"It's no power of a ancient spirit. It's what I call my Symphogear!" They looked up to see 6 girls on the spotlight post at the ceiling of the stadium, they both exchanged glances for a few seconds. 

"They're all wielding a Symphogear," Hibiki mumbled. The girls jumped down to stage level as the 5 gear users walked down to confront them. 

"What do you mean a infiltration!?" Genjuro boomed over the phone. 

"There's 6 Gear users with unknown relics on the stage right now," 

"But this doesn't make sense, the FIS Is gone and it's impossible that Finé or Sakurai Ryoko made more than 7 Symphogear's. How can anyone still be making Gears?"

"It's the next evolution in humanity of course," Kyoko responded walking up behind the two ladies. 

"What do you mean "Evolution?" 

"Isn't it obvious? Of course most Symphogear's were made in heretical technology, and only the famous Sakurai Ryouko was able to use the Sakurai Theory to create 3 for Section 2, and 3 for the FIS. The so called hero John Wayne was able to create the final Symphogear that was destroyed within the Frontier Incident-"

"How do you know about Ver and Ms. Sakurai? Both of their information have been disclosed to everyone aside from authorities." Maria scowled. Kyoko smiled and walked past the two to make it to the stage. 

"It's all easily accessible ya know? Even though they say information is completely disclosed it's really not. Find them right smarts and you can crack right through it!" "Answer us!" Tsubasa demanded grabbing a spare broom by the handle. Kyoko scoffed and laughed, they could see the girl's eyes roll behind the mask. 

"I don't think I can do that. Don't think that just because you're older means you got control over me. Believe me, you don't want to deal with me when I'm not in a good mood." Kyoko smirked with her finger on her cheek. Tsubasa and Maria tensed up at her response.

"Just who are you under that mask anyway?"

".... Heh, the answer is just outside if you really want to know. Can't day you'll be satisfied with the outcome." 

Just outside there was a rumble and a chorus of screams right after. Tsubasa and Maria ran past Kyoko to go outside to see their friends, clad in gear, restrained by thousands of string like wires suspended. 

"Tachibana! Yukine! Kohinata!" 

"Shirabe! Kirika!!" The 6 Users all looked at the two idols looking at their 5 comrades in the air. 

"Those are the final two," The girl clad in a Maroon colored Gear turned to them and slashed her whip sword at the idols, which they barely avoided. 

"Maria! Don't let them fool you death! Those are real Symphogear's death!!" 

"Thanks, but I think that was enough to tell me what I needed..." 

"Real deal I know. Urumi can deal epic amounts of damage if you ain't fast enough!" 

"Urumi?? Wasn't that an ancient whip sword," 

"And this is my Pridwen, an unbreakable shield that shatters the will of any that touch it." The girl controlling the wires holding the other gear users said. 

"It's amazing how far we've all come as a humanity, and now that Balal is gone it can no longer prevent us from conveying our feelings to the world." Kyoko said at the other side of the stadium, her microphone was still connected to the speakers so she could let everyone hear her, she looked at the girls in the air struggling to get out of the sharp wires of the Pridwen User. "Let them go Fuyuna, Vivi said that she wanted to experiment on her latest creation anyway." Kyoko got up and threw a dust of ash around her and created a dark cloud which turned into a peculiar shape that the heroines were all too familiar with. 

The noise stood in the stadium as they multiplied continually until they surrounded everyone. 

"Noise!? But Solomons Cane is locked away and the Alca Noise can't be created without Alchemy-"

"Ulti-Noise." Kyoko interrupted Hibiki. Her arms were crossed as she looked down on the many people below her. "Combined with the blood of the controller, just another plan in how we want to complete our goals." 

The seven gear users looked at the sudden audience in shock all around them. Everywhere they looked there seemed to be an endless stream of enemies. 

"This wasn't the plan at all either... You lot need to learn some control!" She yelled at her own team, they all backed down being intimidated by the girl's demeanor. 

"Kyoko, just who are you really?" Tsubasa said. Kyoko walked down the slowly morphing Noise that made her a staircase to walk down to their level. 

'The Noise, they don't disintegrate her on contact?!' Once Kyoko hopped down she looked the the seven girls. 

"I warned you that these will be results you won't be happy with, it's better to just keep it like this after all-time" 

"Cut the crap Princess!! Take the damn mask off already!" Chris yelled as she pointed her gun at Kyoko. Kyoko shrugged and pulled her hair out of her pony tail and let it fall down way past her feet, she then grabbed her mask to rip it off and throw it into the crowd of the still non moving Noise. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the unsettled gazes directed towards her. 

"No way..." 

"That's..." 

"Me, death!?" 

Kyoko opened her eyes that shined a beautiful emerald green and held her arms crossed as she looked at them. 

"Told you that the results weren't gonna be some you liked. Now then, 

Let's get this party started shall we?"

Chapter 1- Complete


	2. Darkest Evening

"Why fight? You're clearly out numbered," Kyoko sneered from the crowd of Ulti-Noise. 

"Fight... Kyoko-Chan! We don't have to fight to reason, maybe we can-" 

"Seriously. You've tried that how many times? How many times do you think it worked? I don't want to hear such Naive crap from that mouth when I'm in your presence!!" Kyoko casted her hand forward which sent a wave of Noise directly at Hibiki. 

"Watch Out!!" Miku used her mirror to blast a beam at the first line of Noise that killed them off, until they began to mutate into smaller Noise but moved a lot faster. 

Maria, who was now in her own Gear along with Tsubasa, slashed her daggers which cut the Noise but only gained the same result as Miku. "Multiplying Types..." 

"It's just as bad as your little invasion at Queen's Of Music! These things won't stop coming!" Chris used her crossbows to get rid of the smallest of the bunch which is where they finally Evaporated into a purple mist. "You gotta hit these things 5 times!?" 

"Take out the main target,"

"Just like in the games death!!" Kirika and Shirabe fired tiny saws and Scythe blades in Kyoko's direction. The Noise blocked the stray attacks but Kirika leaped up thanks to the help of Shirabe, Igalima gleamed in the Sunset as she striker the tip of her Scythe down. Kyoko nearly avoided it and only suffered a few strands of hair. 

"Well this is interesting,"

"Why do you have my face death, are you from an alternate universe?"

"Heh, I've been to different universes but one things for sure this is my Primary one." Kyoko casually said directing more Noise at Kirika, she slashed her scythe around and cut the Noise only to create more as soon as she had destroyed them. "Believe me when I say that the entire universe is cursed, there is no place where anyone can be happy."

"That's not true death!" Kirika stepped over the smaller noise by killing them off with her platform heels as she readied her scythe to slash again. But Kyoko was just as swift as the first time, even without a Symphogear. "I was in a bad place before! I was manipulated into thinking that the only way to save the world was to put everyone in solitude, I hurt the ones I loved so much and I can never forgive myself!!" Kirika swung fast enough to catch Kyoko off guard, to where she barely made it down quick enough to avoid the green scythe just above her. "But, I was able to move on from then. Now I don't have to worry about saving the world for the wrong reason!"

"All those other times were cheap reasons to rule the world with the view that they had," 

Kirika swung her scythe again but Kyoko had pulled out a sword from her dress and countered the attack and held her off. 

"Even so... The point is that everyone wants to make a world that fits their style death, I would sacrifice my entire life and body to make a world of peace. Where everyone can be happy forever!" 

"I would do the same..."

"Eh!?" Kyoko knocked back Kirika's blade and landed on it, it went in slow motion in Kirika's view. She weighed nearly nothing and moved swiftly. 

"My goal is to help create the ultimate being who will make this said world of peace, so don't get in my way if it seems like something evil!!!" Kyoko stuck her sword in the ground and lifted herself to plant a kick right in Kirika's face sending her flying down to the middle of the auditorium.

"Kirika!!"

"Kiri-Chan!!" 

"I'm okay death," Kirika held the side of her face and stared down with Kyoko who seemed confident in herself at the moment. 

*Good Job Kyoko, I want you and the others to retreat back to the base as soon as you deal with those other Seven Girls." 

"Roger." Kyoko waved her hand and gathered the Noise around her lifting her up high above the stadium. The other girls jumped over and held onto the tower the was steadily growing. "This is farewell for now Gear Users! This will definitely not be our last meeting, especially for us with this problem." Kyoko quietly directed the last few words to Kirika. Even though she couldn't hear them she had a feeling crawl up her spine that something spiteful was said to her. "Now then, Yumeka!"

"Got it!" Yumeka, a girl in Bronze colored armor, brought her two Gauntlets together to form a big mallet in comparison to her own size. The other six girls jumped up to a helicopter while Yumeka slammed the hammer on the tower of Noise creating a rain effect for the 7 Gear users down below. Fuyuna used her wires to real up Yumeka by her mallet as they made their way from the site. 

"There's absolutely no end to them,"

"The shield is falling down as well, if we don't hurry then the Noise will spill out to the public!"

Hibiki looked around at the Noise surrounding them and the Noise far from them but close to the walls of the Shield. Hibiki grunted and held her hand in a fist. 

"Everyone! Let's use our Superb Song!" 

"We don't have enough Phonic Gain for that to work, and since you aren't fused with Gungnir you'll feel the backlash even more!" Miku showed her worry, Hibiki only smiled. 

"Everything will be alright! We can't go into X-Drive, but..."

"So you want to use the power of our Superb Songs as we use a attack like Triburst?" 

"Mhm! And to channel the power even better," 

"Remove our Gears like an Attack for G3FA Death..." Everyone looked at each other and back to Hibiki. She nodded in confirmation and confidence. 

"Guess there's no changing the dummy's mind."

"Now, everyone channel your songs into Tachibana's! Before the shield completely goes down!"

Miku and Maria held Hibiki's hands as Tsubasa and Chris gathered on Miku's side, and as Kirika and Shirabe gathered on Maria's. 

"This is our song! X7KS Septeburst!" 

"Gatrandris Babel Ziggurat Endenal, Enustrolozen Finé el Balal Zizzl, Gatrandris Babel ziggurat Endenal, Enustrolozen Finé Zizzl~"

A wave of destructive energy flowed throughout all 7 girls as lights radiated from the cracks of their gears. 

"Reverberating!"

"Generator!!"

"Set Harmonics!!!" 

Everyone's gears went to Hibiki's Gungnir, Hibiki took a deep breath and held her stance.

"With our seven Melodies..."

"Amenohabakiri!"

"Ichaival!"

"Airgetlám!"

"Shul Shagana!"

"Igalima!"

"ShenShouJing!"

"Gungnir!!" 

Hibiki's Gungnir began to light up and absorb the Phonic gain and created a bright rainbow light around her. The girls from the helicopter heard the final scream of "X7KS SEPTEBURST!!!!" And looked at the wicked tornado of rainbow explode with the Noise in it. The majority of the evacuated crowd on the outside of the stadium watched the sparkles snow down on the outside. 

"Amazing, so that's what the gears made my Sakurai Ryoko are capable of." A girl still wearing her platinum colored gear mused in awe. Everyone else watched in amusement as the sky piercing light of Phonic Gain faded away. 

"Well they aren't called the Heroes of the world for nothing." The Silver haired girl turned to Kyoko who was sitting at the back of the helicopter with Fuyuna sleeping against her shoulder. "But they surely can't overcome what we have created, right Kyoko?"

Kyoko silently nodded her head as a response. The further away the helicopter flew the smaller the stadium seemed to get, from the corner of her eye Kyoko watched the view decend away into the evening darkness.

"Well done girls. You all handled this very professionally." Genjuro said, back at HQ everyone was doing their part in trying to analyze the situation even further. But they could get nowhere with the circumstances, the least they could follow was order a evacuation. At the very least minimal lives were lost.

"It's no use, footage seen from the outside of that shield was paused somehow and all the cameras inside of that were all shut down." Tomosato said with disappointment.

"It's right before our Users confront them that the Shield Appears, but what could even have that much power and distance?"

"Umm... One of the girls said it was her Symphogear! She said the name was Pridwen, and another had a Gear called Urumi." They all could hear Genjuro's flinch, preventing him from yelling out. But he grunted and sighed.

"We'll send a copter over to your location. Keep your current goal to get home safe and sound."

"Roger that (death)."

~•~

"It's all really weird right now, Kiri-Chan is just avoiding anything related to that night at the moment..."

"I don't blame her, it was a shock for all of us. There's really nothing else to do except wait for the enemy to make their next move." Chris replied, she downed a carton of milk and munched on an Anpan right after.

"I don't think she's an Alternate Version of her either, she would have definitely be referred the same way as Kirika-Chan. Besides, I just have a feeling that Kyoko-Chan is her own person."

'Seriously. You've tried that how many times? How many times do you think it worked? I don't want to hear such Naive crap from that mouth when I'm in your presence!!' Ringed in Hibiki's head endlessly. 

"Top of the morning to ya death!" Kirika mused sliding next to Shirabe. She was the complete opposite when you compare her attitude after yesterday's events, "Oh Shirabe, I took some of the pasta left overs you made from a couple nights ago so if you want some now's the time death!"

"Jiiiiiii~"

"W-what's wrong? Did you want the pasta to yourself?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"It's the pasta isn't it..." Kirika muttered. Hibiki and Chris exchanged glances with each other as Kirika timidly offered Shirabe dome of the pasta. 

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?" Chris finally spoke up through the painful silence, Kirika's face dimmed more but she ate a forkful of pasta. 

"I... Hahahaaaa, your funny Chris-Senpai. I'm perfectly fine," She put a smile on her face again and forked another fork of pasta. 

"Are you sure-"

"It's just like what you always say Hibiki-San, 'Everything will be just okay!' I swear I'm okay death."

Chris was about to say something but felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, Hibiki snuck a look over and saw a message from Shirabe. 

'Don't force questions onto her, it will only make her more uncomfortable and more distant. I'll try to get some answers from her later tonight so just leave it to me.'

~

"Now, progress report?"

"We are just about 65% Complete with the Artificial Gear Lady Vivian, but the other half will be quite a while." A girl with an Techno Tone in her accent screened a hologram of a black sleeve being worked on in current time. In the shadows a pair of silver eyes seemed to radiate their own light. 

"How much longer until Nox is finished? Finishing that is our main priority at the moment,"

"Approximately a week and a half until it's fully complete. This is the first time we are attempting to make a Symphogear in this way so patience will be needed," Vivian got up from her seat and walked down the runway leading to the exit doors, the android girl followed suit and walked just behind her. "A-and I don't think Kyoko-san would need something like that. You've trained her for about six years and she can very well fight by herself-" "The plan Xifeng." "The plan, right..."

"Our plan NEEDS Kyoko to wear Nox Eternus, otherwise it will all go down in vain. I won't let 9 years of planning such a perfect process be a failure." There was a drawn out silence between the two, "Where is she at the moment?"

"Kyoko-san is at rehersal, she said she'd be back at around 21:00 along with Cameron and Lucia. So there isn't much to worry about if the both of them are together with her." Xifeng assured, the two stopped at a air-tight door completely sealed off from anyone getting in. Vivian pressed her thumb on a pad and let a small beam scan her eye, once the success notification popped up the door unlocked and spilled out a cloud of mist.

Vivian grabbed a gas mask and strapped it on, Xifeng herself was an Android so she would be unaffected by the mist. The two walked to twin tubes, one held an unfinished sleeve that was black with golden outlines while the second one only had a few shards that were luminescent in the tubes light. Even when wearing the mask Xifeng could feel the presence of Vivian's anger and frustration as she stared off into space. 

'Don't worry Hoko-San, I'll bring you back if it's the last thing I do.' She clenched her fists, such a memory sickened her. "She took her away from me," Xifeng looked at her surprised and slightly confused. "Years ago I was a Gear user as well, but mine was destroyed along with her. So I need to do this, to bring her back..."

"I don't exactly understand what you're trying to say, but I believe in your power. You can definitely bring your beloved back," Xifeng replied with encouragement, Vivian didn't smile or frown but she nodded and walked back to the entrance. 

'This year, on the day you vanished the last symphony will be heard.'

~•~

"I was able to identify 3 of the 5 Symphogear's that we fought 3 nights ago. But, I can't seem to trace them without them being active." Elfnein sighed in defeat, but was rewarded with a head pat from Genjuro. 

"Whatever leads we have will be very useful. Are there any about that Kyoko girl who has Kirika-Kun's face?"

"We only found one in articles years back, but sheds some light to the situation." Sakuya pulled up a news article on his monitor and began to read outloud to his coworkers. "' After the tragic murders of married couple Yamamoto Tsumugi and Yamamoto Haruto along with seven out of 8 of their adopted children their 3rd oldest, Kyoko, went missing soon after the joint funeral. She has long blonde hair and often wears an X shaped hairpin on the right side of her head, along with green eyes and was at least 4'5 the last time she was seen. Anyone with leads should call this number-.' this missing persons case is just about six years old now,"

"I had heard it was closed a while back, whenever we met Kirika-San along with Maria-san and Shirabe-san I actually thought she was Kyoko because of the similarities..."

Genjuro seemed to rub his temples in frustration, never had they had such a strong lead that lead hardly anywhere. 

"Commander, you should go back home and get some rest. Tomosato, Elfnein and I can stay back and research further."

"You're right, Thank you for understanding." Genjuro nodded his thanks and stretched his way out the door. The door closed shut and left the three main higher ups to man the fort.

Elfnein dialed something on her monitor and looked at Tomosato and Fujikawa, 

"We should probably call Hibiki-San along with Tsubasa-San and Chris-San. We don't know when the enemy can strike again,"  
'Especially if they have those Noise with them... Ulti-Noise, rouge as regular Noise but have destructive capabilities like that of Alca-Noise. A pile of Ash blown from Kyoko herself just made tens of dozens appear at once, Carol herself mastered the structure of Noise and added Alchemy to then and added their dissecting ability. Even with the Bavarian Illuminati they had such incredible Noise as well-' Elfnein sat staring into her monitor, she never pressed call but she sat with the number on quick dial. 

"It's probably best we have those three on duty, we'll have Maria's team on alert as well and if things get worse we'll resort to Miku." Tomosato dialed up Team Traffic lights herself leaving Elfnein swimming through her own thoughts trying to grasp at an answer so vague. "Elfnein-Chan, you should also try to get some rest or a day off. You shouldn't burn yourself out so much,"

"I'm okay, I'll be sure to have a steady sleeping schedule. But... There are so many possible answers to this, if Kyoko and her group are as Dangerous as we're hoping they aren't we need a quick and easy solution to resolve it quickly..." 

"Like she said, you really shouldn't over think this entire problem too much. We all know your incredibly smart and powerful but a healthy mind and lifestyle is needed to be able to work at your fullest." Fujikawa said snatching Elfnein's cup of coffee, "And drinking less caffeine is a great start, make sure you get to bed early today so you can walk into work all refreshed tomorrow." 

Elfnein nodded her head and returned back to her work, Further enhancing ShenShouJing for Miku. 

"Hibiki reporting! As well as Tsubasa-San and Chris-Chan!" Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris all appeared on the bigger screen in the main room and seemed to all be together in a group. 

"Sorry for the sudden call, but the Commander has taken a break and we wanted to let you know in advance to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity or Noise Patterns at all." 

"Hold on! What do you expect us to do with the new Noise? They just multiply every time to cut them down!" Chris's objection, or rather observation, left an unsettling silence until Elfnein spoke up. 

"Treat it as if it's a normal battle with the Noise you fought until this point, I'll do my best to find a way to enhance it so that you can take them out in one hit." 

".... Unn. Understood!" Hibiki hung up and placed her communicator in her pocket and turned to Tsubasa and Chris.

"Jeez, right when I thought we could just get a break from dealing with bad guys."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it, other than fight back." Tsubasa then rethought her words as she remembered Kyoko's statement from the night before. "If any of them have the heart to stop and talk things out, then that too is a viable option." 

"Right!" Hibiki slapped her cheeks, inhaled and exhaled. "Everythings gonna be just fine, fineeeeee-" The light breeze blew in a dusty ash following with much more after that. The three girls stood ready and held their pendants close ready to sing and fight. 

"There they are." The girl pointed a finger in the direction of the three wielders as she walked to them in a Lilac Colored Symphogear. 

"Bawisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron~" 

The trio casted on their Gears ready to fight. The girl held her hand and flicked it to reveal come like blades from her knuckles and flung them, though the girls kept Singing and dodged the majority of the attacks. 

"We've identified the gear!" Tomosato announced. The Wave pattern appeared next to the name, Maria, Shirabe, Kirika and Miku were all there watching the battle as well as the discovery. 

"N-Naaayy... Neeee? How do you say that death..."

"It's pronounced as if the first syllable was 'Nag', so it would be called Nægling." Maria explained to the blonde. 

"It sort of looks like a different Rebuild of Airgetlám almost," Shirabe mentioned, but was only answered with a scoff from Maria. As if she was saying 'Don't be mocking Serena or Me.' 

"Well I highly doubt that's the case,"

"Look at her hands!" Miku caught everyone off guard but also got their attention. The girl held her hands up and sprinkled something similar to ash all around her, they all bubbled up and grew into the Ulti-Noise they had seen last night. 

"Ulti-Noise... That's what Kyoko called them death." The Noise stood at a firm 180cm height and launched at the girls. Hibiki punched right through the first row and cut them in half with her scarf, but like before they just grew to a smaller size and continued to pursuit.

"These Noise really do have no end to them," 

"Well all we can do-!" Chris used her crossbows to shoot down the Noise circle closest to them, "is just keep them from harming anyone. We already saw that they can be obliterated with several swings," 

"If only we still had Ignite, what if we use Amalgam!" 

"Despite it being a Symphogear combined with a Faust Robe we'll be at too much of a disadvantage-!" Tsubasa swung her sword and swept the remaining Noise in a closed area "Amalgam does increase our attacking ability, but our defense will be at a disadvantage." 

"Besides! Despite how strong it is I really don't want to lug around a big-ass bow and risk getting struck!" 

Hibiki hesitated and tried to find a solution, but shook her head. 

"I'll give it a shot myself then! Amalgam!!" Hibiki summoned a Golden flower which bursted and became the Faust Robe of Gungnir, which was two huge gauntlets latched onto her back and were connected to her arm movements. She immediately started to punch her way through the Noise and to her surprise they vanished and never came back to regenerate. 

Tsubasa and Chris looked at one another surprised but then nodded to each other. 

"Let's go, Yukine!" 

"Come forth! Amalgam!!" Tsubasa drew her Sword that danced with blue flames while Chris held her bow at the ready. All three stood back to back in full chorus. 

"We'll show you, how determination never dies~!!!" All three launched their attacks right at the crescendo of the song, Hibiki launched a fist through a line of Noise, Tsubasa swung her sword and chastised the Noise who got caught, and Chris drew her bow upwards and created a rain of Crystal Arrows that pierced the Noise in her area. 

"This... This isn't good!" The Nægling wielder ran the opposite direction of the battle, and got a good distance before:

"Don't think that you'll get away punk!!" Chris and Tsubasa had be launched into the air thanks to Hibiki's assistance. Tsubasa laid her Sword on Chris's bow and helped her take aim. 

Hi: "With the heart,"  
Ts: "With the life,"  
Ch:"And with the Spirit!!" Chris aimed and fired the sword as if it was an arrow, the golden rod burned a beautiful blue leaving a red trail behind as it's speed caught up with the girl who turned around only to come face to face with the attack. 

All: "Don't mistake us, for we will prove that determination will never Die!!!" 

The attack created a massive explosion that wrecked just about the entire street, once the smoke parted the girl was nowhere to be seen but only a lone figure stood at the end of the path, her cape was pulled aside and revealed the injured Nægling wielder in her arms. 

The three girls stood confused and intimidated. The figure had a mask on, and wore all black. 

"That's-"

"MIDNIGHT'S REAPER DEATH!!!" Kirika exclaimed pointing right at the girl. 

"Midnight's... Reaper?" 

"Right death! Lately many bad guys have been dying left and right, now you can't go in a alleyway without seeing a cat or a body death." 

"Wait, what does the cat have to do with it...?" 

"Maybe she just likes cats death," 

The Reaper looked at the three girls clad in their Amalgam outfits, Hibiki could have sworn she heard a snicker over there somehow. 

"Midnight! So you show yourself at last,"

"I know you may think of me as a killer with no heart, but do believe that I only want there to be a world of peace." 

"Dream on Kid! Last time someone showed me an anime with a lead character with that view he ended getting caught and killed in the end!" Chris replied without missing a beat, Midnight only watched in silence and simply just walked away with the Nægling girl. 

"Wait!" Hibiki ran off from her gauntlets and leaped for Midnight's hand, she held it with determination and squeezed it. "We all want peace as well, but we don't have to kill to achieve that-" Hibiki saw underneath the mask, though she couldn't see the face, the girl under there seemed to have no interest in what she was saying. She sadly let her go and run off into the shadows. 

"Great work everyone! Now that we know the Ulti-Noise can be overpowered by the Amalgam I can make further upgrades!" Elfnein gleefully held her notes up in a cheering stance. Everyone laughed at the sudden burst if energy the small tireless girl had gained, but Kirika's eyes trailed to the big screen where she saw Hibiki's face. Hidden, but visible tears. 

Chapter 2: Complete


End file.
